Ending Guide
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' How the Ending System Works The system for the endings in Code Genesis is based on two and only two factors. For each of these two factors, the player can do the requirements listed or the player can choose not do the requirements at all. Between these two factors, one requirement can be done and the other not, or any other combination. Looking at it this way, there are five known endings, this includes the endings from the alternate scenarios as well. This is a nod to the Resident Evil: 3 ending system. 1. Live or Die Ending To receive this ending, which is the most practical ending in the game; while the player should defeat Alex while taking a significant amount of damage at the same time, there are several other assignments you must get to achieve this ending as well. This ending is considered to be the most canon of all the endings and the most realistic. *Receive a significant amount of damage from Alex. *Uncover the Plague Mask. *Kill the Alpha Tyrant in less than 10 minutes. *Kill the Incubator in any amount of time. *Read Charles' tombstone. The ending will be of Rose facing off with Alex in his final form, contemplating what must be done now. He attempts to persuade her one last time to join his way of thinking before she tosses herself at him, flinging him into a giant fan where he is shredded to bits. She is nearly thrown into the fan with him and is ready to accept her death, but Chris comes in and saves her just in time. When they escape from the island facility, Rose ponders over the future. Chris asks what she's going to do now and she answers, "I'm going to sleep." After the in-game credits, one of the clone capsules opens and a figure steps out. ---- 2. Mother Ending To receive this ending - the most non - canon ending (and the most unrealistic) in the game - the player can defeat Alex on any difficulty setting, taking any amount of damage, but there are several more assignments you must do in order to get this ending. This ending is not meant to be taken too seriously as it just depends on the actions of the player. This ending will also show that Rose is giving up on life and feeling as if she could ascend to something greater. *Do not read Charles' tombstone. *Read Dahlia's final letter and every one of her diary entries. *Destroy the Alpha Tyrant with any amount of time. *Kill the Incubator in under 10 minutes. *Read all of Alex's diary entries. This ending will be of Rose facing off with Alex in his final form, just like in the first ending. This time, as he persuades her, she seems to be considering siding with him as she feels as if there is nothing left for her to live for. She then walks over to Alex's side and places her arms around him and all Chris can do is scream out "NO!" After the in-game credits, Alex is sitting in a chair and the screen pulls back, revealing that he is inside the oval office with Rose sitting in his lap, dressed in a black robe and her eyes are dark. The two Cerberus dogs are lying beside them at their feet, snarling. Behind them outside of the windows, the city is ablaze and in ruin. Alex just smiles and ponders the beginning of the end. The fate of Chris Redfield and the other survivors is unknown during this ending, but it can be assumed that they are dead. ---- 3. Jill's Ending This ending is the only ending that you can receive during her Hidden Story scenario. There are no requirements here as it is the only ending that you can get during this scenario. This ending is debatable and not considered to be canon. Jill is seen standing among the rubble of the destroyed Isle Alexandria, walking around and looking for signs of anyone that she knows. She has lost contact with Chris because of the explosion and worries that he might be dead. Fortunately for her, the radio in her hands fills with his voice and he assures her that everything is going to be fine. Once he tells her to wait and that he will arrive shortly, someone grabs Jill from behind and she whirls on the figure with a scream. It is Albert Wesker - or the clone - standing there with a grin on his face. He says, "You could never kill me" before the screen goes black. ---- 4. Leave Ending This ending is the only ending received during the Russian Roulette scenario. Like Jill's Ending, there are no requirements for this as well and is the only ending that is received. This ending is considered to be partially canon with the original story. After the in-game credits Ivan and his Russians are seen returning several days after the island has been destroyed. Claire is with them as well as Leon. They have set up a memorial for Mischa made from a wooden cross with his jacket draped onto it. Ivan says a prayer in Russian as Leon receives a call from Hunnigan asking about Ivan's status. Leon hesitates for a moment before he looks over at Claire, smiles and says, "He's gone. Went up with the explosion. We won't be seeing him anymore." This surprises Ivan and the other Russians. Hunnigan seems to sense otherwise, but she smiles and nods agreeing that Ivan should "stay dead". By the end of this, Ivan and Leon shake hands and go their separate ways. ---- 5. Lost Ending This ending is also the only ending that can be received in the Lost Memories scenario. There are no requirements for this as it is the only ending that can be received. This ending is considered to be canon as nothing more happens, but is up for minor debate. Once Sheva and Josh finish their conversation with Oluchi, Sheva is left to ponder how much she and the man are alike in many ways. She contacts Chris with the information while Josh asks if she is okay. Sheva informs him that she is fine and gives Chris the information that Oluchi has given her regarding Alex and his island facility. She tells Josh afterwards that they need help at the facility and to go to offer them backup. Josh thinks that it could be dangerous and that they might need others as well. While Josh contacts B.S.A.A. headquarters, Sheva sees a little girl standing among the blood and carnage of the war around them. It is an illusion of herself, staring back at her with sad sorrowful eyes. This gives Sheva the understanding that she would keep fighting. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 14:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC)